Picking up the Pieces, a Re:Cutey Honey fanfiction
by shanejayell
Summary: Natsuko grieves for her fallen friend.... shoujoai!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Cutey Honey, they all belong to Go Nagai while RE:Cutey Honey was produced by Gainax. Also, this story has spoilers for Re:Cutey Honey, so if you haven't seen it yet proceed at your own risk.

**Picking up the Pieces, a Re:Cutey Honey fanfiction**

Natsuko Aki stood before her superiors, her squarish glasses gleaming as the black suited woman waited patiently at attention. The commissioner, looking more than a bit battered from his recent trials with Gold Claw and Sister Jill sighed, a bandage wrapped around his head, "We'd... rather not accept your resignation, detective."

Natsuko narrowed her eyes just a bit as she restrained her anger, black bangs hanging just above her eyes. "I can no longer serve in a police force," she said to them coldly, "who would desert a city in need."

Wiping at his bald head with a already soaked cloth another official blurted, "But we were under orders..."

"A true police officer," Natsuko cut him off, "would ignore such orders." She swept the group of four men with her eyes, "But I think we all know that you're just politicians." With that she reached into her suit coat and took out her badge, slapping it down onto the table before unloading her usual stash of weapons.

"But... what will we do if the city's in danger?" a third official squeaked out, clearly terrorized by the thought of losing their only effective officer.

Natsuko paused at the door of the meeting room, torn between annoyance and a lingering sense of duty. "I'm thinking of going into private investigations," she answered them coldly, "but I won't be as cheap as I was as a police officer."

There was a odd silence as Natsuko walked down the halls of the police headquarters to her desk a final time, collecting her few remaining personal items. The farewells had all been said earlier that day, and she took the time to talk to her two closest subordinates and try to encourage them to carry on as best they could. Of course she had no illusions on how difficult it was going to be for the police now that Cutey Honey was gone, but she knew that she couldn't continue on here any longer.

Leaving by the front doors Natsuko's eyes widened as she saw a man lounging against her car, his manner deceptively casual. "Seiji," Natsuko said grimly, meeting the man's eyes as she strode over to him.

"Ah, Na-chan...urk!" Seiji Hayami choked as Natsuko grabbed him by the throat, her grip far stronger than most women. "Help," Seiji squeaked.

"Don't call me that," Natsuko said to him coldly, only her eyes showing her fury, "only SHE gets to call me that."

"Right," pushing his cap back in place Seiji nodded and she let him go. "Nice to see you're so full of energy," he said a bit more normally, "are you... all right?"

"No," Natsuko said flatly, "and now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, I want some answers."

"I'll tell you what I can," Seiji admitted.

"You and that old lady, Sweep," Natsuko said seriously, "you were with the government... what did they have to do with Sister Jill?"

"The government sponsored Kisaragi's creation of Sister Jill," Seiji said with a frown, "it's classified, but considering how much you already know it can't hurt to tell you."

"Why would they do something so foolish?" Natsuko sounded frustrated, but she could easily believe it.

"Because the potential for an artificial soldier overwhelmed them," Seiji shrugged. "Then Jill escaped, created her Claws and..."

"All hell broke loose," Natsuko said grimly.

"Working on his own Kisaragi then created Honey, but he was attacked by Jill's forces before he could bring her online," Seiji said, "she awoke afterward, killing the attacker then declaring her intent to avenge her father."

"At least she accomplished that, before she..." Natsuko trailed off sadly.

Seiji looked away from her pain uncomfortably. It had been less than a week since Cutey Honey had saved Tokyo from a nuclear strike... a blast that Honey had been at ground zero of. Somehow she had transmuted all of the radiation and blast wave into light, but Honey herself hadn't been seen since.

"The I system that gave Honey her powers," Seiji finally said, "we still don't know what it's limits are. It's possible she's still alive."

"That's what I'm hoping," Natsuko confessed.

"If I hear anything, find out anything more about Honey," Seiji said to her quietly, "I promise I'll let you know."

"Won't you get in trouble doing that," Natsuko asked with thinly disguised sarcasm, "Mr. Government Agent?"

"I don't care, policewoman," Seiji firmly answered, "at the very least, I owe it to Honey."

"Thank you," Natsuko managed a smile before she got into the sports car.

It didn't take long to get home, but Natsuko wished it took longer. She didn't want to go home, and face the emptiness of the townhouse next door, the home that Honey Kisaragi had lived in. It was odd how someone she had known for such a short time could influence Natsuko so much, but she supposed that was how love went.

"Love," Natsuko sighed, sitting in her car a moment. Yes, she supposed she did love Honey... had loved her since that endearing bubble-head had tried to entice her with dinner. Part of why she had tried to push honey away then had been fear of that love, a emotion Natsuko still felt more than a bit of fear from.

With a weary sigh Natsuko walked up to the door, reaching out to take the doorknob only to realize that it was open a crack. 'What in the...?' she wondered, cautiously pushing open the door to peek inside...

"NA-Chan!" a happy voice squealed as she was suddenly hit by a very enthusiastic flying blonde tackle.

"Honey?!" Natsuko blurted as she caught her in her arms, Honey's full breasts pushing against her own. "You're alive?!"

Honey didn't let go, still holding on to Natsuko as she said sweetly, "I'm sorry, Na-chan, I never meant to worry you."

Also holding on to Honey Natsuko got them both inside, deciding their reunion was best kept off the street. "What happened to your clothes?" Natsuko blinked, blushing a bit as she realized she was holding a curvy and naked blonde.

Honey's stomach growled loudly in the silence of the apartment. "Sorry," Honey blushed, "I'm kind of hungry."

Natsuko fought back a chuckle, "That's my Honey." They made their way to the kitchen as she asked, "Why didn't you just make something yourself?"

"I felt bad enough sneaking into your house," Honey smiled, leaning on the kitchen counter and causing her breasts to bounce a bit, "stealing your food would be even worse."

Getting some fruit out Natsuko sliced it up, then passed the plate over, watching affectionately as Honey scarfed it down. After serving Honey a few more plates of food the pretty blonde looked a bit less like she was starving, and Natsuko felt it was time to ask her, "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure," Honey admitted as she ate a rice ball, "There was a explosion, I used the I system... then I was in the park, naked."

"That had to have been interesting," Natsuko blinked.

"I was too exhausted to transform," Honey sighed, "so I snuck down the back alleys to get back home."

"Why not go to...?" Natsuko half gestured to the townhouse Honey had been living in beside her own.

Honey actually blushed, "I wanted to be here... with you."

Natsuko felt a rare smile tugging at her lips, "I'm glad."

"Na-chan," Honey looked up to meet her eyes.

"Yes?" Natsuko asked, feeling a moment of electricity as she met those sweet blue eyes.

"Do you remember when I was Jill's captive?" Honey asked.

Natsuko actually blushed faintly. Sister Jill had created a monsterous copy of herself, holding Honey bound in the crown of her giant self. Natsuko had reached her side with the assistance of Seiji and a jet fighter, but to awaken Honey had required medication... delivered through a kiss to the out-cold woman's mouth.

"Yes," Natsuko kept her voice even with effort.

Honey's eyes actually twinkled, "Could we do it again?"

End

Notes: Re: Cutey honey ends with the battle with Jill, then fast forwards to Honey & Na-chan in what looks like a detective agency together. Thought it might be fun to toss together a "bridging" fic for the series.


End file.
